Space Stories 30
*Video: Transformers - What I've Done (Titelsong des Finales) Prolog Matoro und Tumahr standen sich gegenüber. Beide bereit, den anderen sofort zu töten. "Nur du und ich, Tumahr.", sagte Matoro. "JA, nur du und ich." "Am Ende dieses Kampfes wird einer stehen, und einer wird fallen." Beide zogen ihre Schwerter und hieben aufeinander ein. Da wachte Matoro auf. Er schwitzte. "Licht.", sagte er und stand auf. Jetzt ertönte eine Ansage aus dem Lautsprecher: "Captain Matoro, wir haben die Flotte erreicht. Bitte kommen sie auf die Brücke." Der Weltraum. Unendliche Weiten. Wir schreiben das Jahr 2240. Dies sind die Abenteuer des Raumschiffs Enterprise, das viele Lichtjahre unterwegs von der Erde entfernt ist, um fremde Welten zu erforschen, neues Leben und neue Zivilisationen. Die Enterprise dringt dabei in Galaxien vor, die noch nie ein Toa zuvor gesehen hat. RAUMSCHIFF ENTERPRISE Zu guter Letzt Akt 1 1000 Schiffe der Flotte hatten sich versammelt. Die Enterprise flog an der Spitze der Armada, direkt neben dem Schiff des Admirals. "Wir sind bereit.", sagte Matoro dem Admiral über Funk. "Gut. Gehen wirs an. Ich danke ihnen, dass sie mir mit ihrer Rede die Augen geöffnet haben. Wir können die Skrall besiegen, wenn alles so hinhaut, wie wir es geplant haben. Bereiten sie die Flotte auf Warp vor.", meinte Admiral Dume. "Geben sie den Befehl zum Warpsprung an die Flotte durch.", befahl Matoro. "Funkspruch durchgegeben.", meldete Gali. Matoro richtete ein paar letzte Worte vor dem Kampf an seine Crew: Ich glaube ihnen gerne, dass die umgerüstete Enterprise einen glorreichen Stapellauf bekommen sollte, aber das geht nun mal nicht. Bereiten sie das Schiff auf Warp vor." "Antriebe hochgefahren, alle Schiffe bereit für Warp.", meldete Lewa. "Na dann Vollgas.", befahl Matoro. Lewa legte den Hebel um und die gesammte Flotte sprang nach Roxtus. "Erreichen Roxtus in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..." Die Flotte tauchte mit einer riesigen Salve Torpedos auf. DIe Skrallflotte hatte das allerdings erwartet und hatte sie mit starken Schilden empfangen, sodass sie kaum Schaden nahmen. Nun begann die Schlacht. Matoro gab taktische Befehle auf der Brücke: "Nehmen sie den nächsten Kreuzer ins Visier. Torpedos, Phaser und Laser. Vordere Schilde verstärken." "Sir, unsere Schilde brechen achtern zusammen.", meldete Kopaka. Matoro öffnete einen Kanal in den Maschinenraum: "Nuparu, was macht ihr denn da unten? Skat spielen?" "Nein, Sir. Wir tun was wir können." "Offensichtlich ist das nicht genug." "Ich seh mal, was ich tun kann." "Dann beeil dich bitte." In diesem Moment explodierte ein Skrallkreuzer direkt vor ihnen. Akt 2 Die Brücke war ein einziger Trümmerhaufen. Matoro, Gali und einige weitere Toa wurden von Hewkii und seinen Ärzten auf die Krankenstation gebracht. "Bericht!", rief Skorpi. "Wir haben unsere Bugschilde und die vorderen Schilde verloren. Backbord- und Steuerbordschilde bei unter 40%", meldete Lewa. "Wir müssen uns in den Schutz der 2. Flotte begeben.", befahl Skorpi. In diesem Moment wurden sie von einer Torpedosalve getroffen. "Machen sie schon!", schrie Skorpi. "Verdammt, Triebwerke ausgefallen, Manövrierdüsen nutzlos. Wir sitzen fest.", meinte Lewa. "Kopaka, feuern sie alls ab, was wir haben und lassen sie es zusammen mit einem Warpkern explodieren. In unserer Nähe sind nur Skrallschiffe. Die Druckwelle sollte sie beschädigen und uns wegkatapultieren, wenn es uns nicht vorher zerreißt.", befahl Skorpi. Kopaka führte seine Befehle aus. Dann wurde das All erhellt. Die Enterprise wurde von der Drcukwelle erwischt. Überall rissen Wände und Decken auf und das Sichtfenster knirschte bedenklich. "Alle Energie in die Schilde.", befahl Skorpi. In diesem Moment kam die Enterprise aus der Druckwelle heraus. Sie waren im Schutze der 2. Flotte gelandet. "Fliegen sie zur nächsten Reparaturstation.", befahl Skorpi. DIe Schlacht konnten sie nicht mehr mitkämpfen, aber die nächste. Und jetzt mussten erst mal Gali und Matoro wieder auf die Beine kommen. Akt 3 "Wenn sie die Schilde wieder hochgefahren haben, dann melden sie sich bitte auf der Brücke.", beendete Skorpi sein Gespräch mit Nuparu. Jetzt ging er nach oben in die Krankenstation. Dort war alles leer. Er ging weiter und fand alle Mannschaftsquartiere geräumt vor. "Gut.", dachte er sich. Nun musste er auf die Brücke, um beim Test der neuen Triebwerke anwesend zu sein. "Admiral, die Triebwerke laufen.", sagte Skorpi über Funk. "Gut. Ich schicke ihnen Captain Matoro. Aber ich möchte, dass sie das Kommando innehaben, bis Doktor Hewkii ihn für voll einsatzbereit hält.", meinte Takanuva. "Gut. Skorpi Ende." Das Bild des Admirals verschwand vom Hauptschirm und dieser zeigte wieder den Ausgang des Docks an. Kurz darauf war Matoro an Bord. Skorpi ging zurück auf die Brücke und setzte sich direkt in den Kommandostuhl: "Mister Lewa, bringen sie uns hier raus. Wir werden die Flotte beim nächsten Kampf unterstützen. Bedauerlicherweise ist Tumahr in der letzten Schlacht gefunden, und so können wir ihn erst suchen, wenn der Krieg vorbei ist. Sie haben im Missionsbroiefing klare Befehle erhalten. Führen sie sie aus." Skorpi ging zum Lift, doch da kamen Matoro und Hewkii heraus. "Skorpi, ich fühle mich dabei nicht wohl, aber ich muss ihn das Kommando übernehmen lassen. Meine Tests haben ergeben, dass er wieder auf dem Damm ist. Und was immer er vorhat, er will es mit aller Gewalt durchziehen.", meinte Hewkii. "Nun gut.", sagte Skorpi. Matoro setzte sich in den Kommandostuhl und Skorpi ging an seine Station. "Öffnen sie einen Kanal an das ganze Schiff.", befahl Matoro. "Kanal offen, Sir.", meldete Lewa. Matoro begann zu sprechen: "Hier ist Captain Matoro. Ich weiß, dass sie alle erwartet haben, dass wir die Flotte unterstützen, aber ich habe etwas anderes vor. Wir werden Tumahr jagen. Und zwar so lange, is er tot ist. So können wir den Krieg beenden, denn Tumahr ist der neue Anführer der Skrall. Wenn er stirbt, sind die Skrall verwirrt. Das birgt natürlich auch ein großes Risiko, da die Enterprise das neue Flaggschiff ist, aber das müssen wir akzeptieren. Entweder gehen wir unter, oder die. Matoro Ende." Akt 4 Die Enterprise jagte einen Schatten. Die Tumas Triumph und die Disruptor waren Stealth-Kreuzer und konnten kaum geortet werden. "Sir, ich empfange hier ein schwaches Signal. Es kommt auf uns zu.", meldete Kopaka. Matoro gab einen Befehl: "Schilde ho..." Weiter kam er nicht, denn in diesem Moment wurde das Schiff heftig erschüttert. "Wir werden angegriffen!", rief Hewkii über Funk. "Sichtschirm.", befahl Matoro. Vor ihnen schwebten die Tumas Triumph und die Disruptor. "Schilde sind oben und halten.", meldete Lewa. "Feuern sie mit allem, was sie haben. Angriffsmuster Matoro 20.", befahl Matoro. "Muster 19 wäre angebrachter.", meinte Skorpi. "Skorpi, vertrauen sie mir. Es wird funktionieren.", sagte Matoro beruhigend. Die Disruptor fiel auf den Trick herein. Vor dem ersten Schuss hatte der Kommandant die Verteidigung auf Muster 19 angepasst. Da alle Manöver auf allen Schiffen der Flotte gleich waren und immer nur dazu den Namen des jeweiligen Captains trugen, war eine Täuschung sehr leicht möglich. Ein Entertrupp beamte auf die Disruptor und übernahm das Schiff. Matoro übergab das Kommando an Skorpi und ging auf die Disruptor, um mit dem Entertrupp nach Rahli zu suchen. Da kam ihnen ein Skralltrupp entgegen. Ehe sie sich versahen, hatten die Skrall 20 Leute getötet und die übrigen 14 festgenommen, darunter Matoro. Das alles war so schnell geschehen, dass man nicht mal hätte Mata Nui sagen können. Akt 5 "Sehr sehr lustig.", sagte Tumahr an Bord der Sisruptor zu Matoro. "Oh, sie wissen ja gar nicht wie ich mich totlachen könnte.", fuhr Tumahr fort. Matoro unterbrach ihn: "Dann tun sie es doch. Das würde Skorpi und mir eine Menge Arbeit ersparen." "Sie haben Sinn für Humor, Captain. Aber ich werde ihnen diesen kleinen Gefallen nicht tun. Viel mehr will ich ihnen ein Angebot machen. Bringt sie rein.", sagte Tumahr. 2 Skrall führten Rahli herein. "Also, Captain Matoro. Ich schlage ihnen einen Tausch vor. Sie bleiben hier und ihr Entertrupp und Rahli können gehen. Was sagen sie dazu?", fragte Tumahr mit einem gewieften Unterton in der Stimme. "Also schön.", antwortete Matoro. "Gut. Auch wenn es mi leid tut, etwas so schönes gehen zu lassen. Sie haben einen guten Geschmack, was Frauen betrifft, Matoro. Ich denke, wir können nun du zu einander sagen. Also Funkgerät raus. Der erste Offizier der Enterprise wird auf die Transportkoordinaten warten." Matoro nahm sein Funkgerät heraus: "Skorpi, hier ist Matoro. Haben sie meine Koordinaten?" "Ja, Captain." "Jetzt." Der Entertrupp, Rahli und auch Matoro wurden weggebeamt. Die Enterprise beschleunigte sofort auf Warp und floh. "HINTERHER! ICH WILL MATORO TOT SEHEN!", befahl Tumahr und die Tumas Triumph folgte der Enterprise. Akt 6 Die Enterprise wurde heftig erschüttert. Die Tumas Triumph beschoss sie wie wild. Da brach das Warpfeld zusammen. Die Enterprise ging unter Warp, direkt neben einem Planeten. Die Disruptor und die Tumas Triumph folgte ihr und eröffneten wieder das Feuer. Die Enterprise stürzte auf den Planeten zu. "Evakuieren sie das Schiff.", befahl Matoro. Als alle in den Rettungskapseln waren, stand Matoro noch einmal auf und betrachtete die Brücke seines Schiffes. Dann ging er in seine Rettungskapsel. Skorpi und Lewa befanden sich schon darin. Somit war diese Kapsel nun voll und jagte mit ihren drei Insassen auf den Planeten zu. Die Skrallschiffe landeten auf dem Planeten. Matoro, Skorpi und Lewa wanderten stundenlang durch den Wald, in dem sie gelandet waren. Die Skrallschiffe waren in der Nähe gelandet. Am Abend kamen die 3 Toa in ein Dorf. Dort wurden sie von einer Wache aufgehalten: "Wer seid ihr? Woher kommt ihr?" "Wir sind Schiffbrüchige.", erklärte Matoro. "Seid ihr mit den Entführern, die sich Skrall nennen, verbündet?", fragte die Wache. "Nein. Die Skrall sind unsere Feinde.", erklärte Matoro. "Kommt mit.", meinte der Wachmann. Jetzt konnte Matoro sein Gesicht sehen. Bei diesem Anblick erschrak Matoro. "Was ist, Math?", fragte Skorpi. "Ich weiß nicht. Aber wenn ich in das Gesicht dieses jungen Mannes sehe, ist es als nlickte ich in einen Spiegel, der jeden zeigt, wie er einmal war." Akt 7 Die 3 Toa wurden vom Wachmann in eine große Hütte geführt. "Seid mir gegrüßt, Fremde. Feinde der Skrall sind unsere Freunde. Ich will mich kurz fassen und euch fragen, ob ihr uns bei unserem Kampf und der Befreiung der Entführten unterstützen wollt.", erklärte der Amführer des Dorfes. "Natürlich tun wir das. Ich hätte vorher ein paar Fragen. Zum einen: Wie heißt dieser junge Krieger hier, der uns zu euch geführt hat? Zum anderen: Wer wurde entführt?", fragte Matoro. "Wir danken euch für eure Unterstützung. Zu eurer ersten Frage: Dieser Krieger hier ist Mathoro Kinika." Matoro keuchte, als Gragan dies sagte, der ungehindert fortfuhr: "Seine Mutter, Minara, ist unter den Entführten. Ansonsten wurden unser Priester und einige Krieger, aber auch viele Frauen." "Trommeln sie die Crew der Enterprise zusammen. Alle sollen sich bewaffnen und Waffen für die Dorfbewohner mitbringen.", befahl Matoro. "Ja, Sir.", meinte Skorpi. Matoro wandte sich an den Krieger: "Junge, wir müssen einmal unter 4 Augen reden." "Was wollt ihr mit mir besprechen, Sir?", fragte Mathoro. "Junge, du darfst mich...Matoro nennen, denn das ist mein Name." "Sie sind Matoro Inika?" "Äh Ja, warum fragst du?" "Weil sie dann...mein Vater sind. Meine Mutter sagte mir, sie wären beim Angriff, bei dem das Schiff, auf dem sie beide waren, zerstört wurde, ums Leben gekommen.", erklärte Mathoro. "Achja. Der Queenlandflug. Die Verteidigung des Schiffes brachte mir einen Orden ein. Ich bin damals nicht gestorben, weißt du? Deine Mutter, die schon schwanger war, und ich sind damals mit der Queenland nach Ragus Magna unterwegsgewesen. Das Schiff wurde von Skrall angegriffen. Die Frauen und Kinder wurden in die Rettungskapseln geschickt, während die Männer das Schiff verteidigten, Ich übernahm das Kommando, als der Captain von einem Trümmer erschlagen wurde. Kurz bevor die Queenland explodierte, bin ich mit meinem späteren ersten Offizier Skorpi und meinem Piloten Lewa in der letzten Rettungskapsel geflohen. Alle anderen waren vorher von Bord gegangen oder gestorben. Danach übernahm ich das Kommando über die Enterprise. Deine Mutter und die anderen Überlebenden wurden nie gefunden. Warum habe ich bloß das Gefühl, dass das Dorf von den Überlebenden bewohnt wird?", sagte Matoro. Mathoro begann zu erzählen: "Oh, die meisten Einwohner sind mitlerweile wieder die Einheimischen. Viele der Überlebenden sind an einer Seuche gestorben. Mutter konnte bei der Heilung helfen. Alles in allem habe ich eine langweilige Lebensgeschichte,...Dad." Hewkii kam hinu: "Wie es aussieht, Mat, hast du eine schwäche für Ärztinnen. Erst Minara, dann Miraia und jetzt Rahli. Kommt, wir starten bald den Angriff auf das Lager der Skrall." Akt 8 Das Lager der Skrall war gut bewacht. Deshalb hatten Matoro und sein Sohn den Plan, sich einzuschleichen, die Gefangenen zu befreien und dann, während die anderen Krieger von außen angriffen, das Lager von innen heraus aufzureiben. Als sie im Lager waren, fanden sie das Zelt mit den Gefangenen relativ schnell. Mathoro ging zuerst hinein, während Matoro sich noch einmal umsah. Dann ging auch er hinein. Drinnen traute er seinen Augen kaum. Er sah Minara, und er sah Mathoro und viele andere. Aber Mathoro war sofort zu einer jungen, hübschen Toa gelaufen und beide umarmten sich. Matoro ging die Gefangenen Krieger befreien. Dann befreite er die anderen. Zuletzt kam er zu Minara. Als er ihr die Fesseln abgemommen hatte, fiel sie ihm mit Tränen in den Augen um den Hals: "Mein Gott. Ich dachte, du wärst tot." "Das dachte ich auch schon das eine oder andere Mal.", meinte Matoro. "Was macht ihr hier?" "Wir haben mit der Enterprise eine Bruchlandung hingelegt. Sie sieht gar nicht gut aus, aber die meisten konnten fliehen. Jetzt bekämpfen wir die Skrall hier. Alles andere erzähle ich dir, wenn wir draußen sind. Aber eine Frage hätte ich noch: Wer ist dieses Mädchen?" "Das ist Math's Freundin.", erklärte Minara. "Aha. Jetzt müssen wir raus hier. Ich habe den Kriegern Waffen gegeben, sodass wir hier rauskönnen.", sagte Matoro. In diesem Moment kam Tumahr mit einem Skralltrupp herein. "Ah, Matoro. Was tust du denn hier?", fragte er mit einem gemeinen Unterton in der Stimme. Matoro stellte sich vor Minara: "Ich bin hier, um dir Einhalt zu gebieten." "Wo sit denn deine Freundin, die du befreit hast. Denn diese Frau da ist es nicht." "Oh, die ist in Sicherheit.", meinte Matoro. "Du sagtest, du wolltest mich aufhalten. Womit?", fragte Tumahr. "Damit.", antwortete Matoro und schleuderte Tumahr und seinen Skrall einen Schneesturm entgegen. Dann rannte er mit den Kriegern und Dorfbewohnern aus dem Zelt heraus. Draußen war der Kampf schon am toben, sodass sich alle Krieger und Matoro in die Schlacht stürzten. Mathoro nahm es mit 2 Skrall auf, bevor er die Frauen und Kinder aus dem Skralllager führte. Dann kehrte er zurück. "Mat. Wie läuft der Kampf", fragte Skorpi, als er sich auf einen Skrall warf und diesen auseinandernahm. "Gut.", antwortete Matoro. In diesem Moment sprang er auf 3 Skrall zu, die Mathoro attakierten und tötete sie mit 3 Schüssen und 3 Schwerthieben. Die Dorfbewohner konnten die Skrall wirklich besiegen. Akt 9 Matoro rannte zu seinem Sohn: "Verschwinde von hier. Skorpi und ich kümmern uns um Tumahr. Ich kann nicht kämpfen, wenn ich Sorge um dich habe." Skorpi kam hinzu: "Aufgrund der außergewöhnlichen Kampfkünste ihres Sohnes würde ich sagen, er hilft uns, Tumahr zu jagen. Also machten sich alle 3 auf, um Tumahr zu finden. Sie waren die ganze Nacht hindurch gelaufen, als Tumahr ihnen in den Weg sprang: "Hier endet eure Reise." Hinter ihm kamen 4 Skrall aus den Büschen. Sofort begann der Kampf. Tumahr nahm sich Mathoro vor, während Matoro und Skorpi sich mit den Skrall schlugen. Matoro versuchte mehrmals vergeblich, zu Math durchzudringen. Als er 2 Skrall getötet hatte, rannte er zu den beiden Duellanten, die etwas abseis standen und die Klingen kreuzten. "'''Ein letztes Mal verletze ich dich!", rief Tumahr Matoro zu. Dann stach er zu. Matoro konnte nichts tun, als Math aufschrie und zusammenbrach. Tumahr zog seinen Blaster und schoss auf ihn, bis er sich nicht mehr bewegte. "TUMAHR! DU GEWISSENLOSES MONSTER. ICH MACH DICH FERTIG!!!", schrie Matoro mit Schmerz in der Stimme und stürzte sich auf Tumahr. Doch dieser benutze den Knauf seines Schwertes, um Matoro ohnmächtig zu schlagen und floh mit dem letzten überlebenden Skrall. Als Matoro zu sich kam, sah er in das Gesicht von Skorpi. Hinter Skorpi stand der große, blaue Toa, der ihm damals das Leben gerettet hatte. Dieser begann zu sprechen: "Matoro, ich bin Maximus Nuva. Meine Nova-Toa haben den Leichnahm deines Sohnes ins Dorf gebracht. Er wird erst beerdigt werden, wenn wir wieder da sind. Wir müssen Tumahr besiegen." Nach einem dreitägigen Marsch hatten es die drei Wanderer bis zu den Hochebenen geschafft. Jetzt standen sie vor einem riesigen Gebäude, mit dem Zeichen der Skrall als Tür. Hier musste sich Tumahr aufhalten. Akt 10 Sie traten ein. Das Gebäude war leer. Auch in den Gängen war keine Menschenseele. Plötzlich hörten sie ein Knacken von der Decke. Dann wurden sie von 40 Skrall attackiert. Maximus schlug sich mit 15 gleichzeitig herum, doch die Menge war erdrückend. Als alles verloren schien, rief Maximus: "Nuva-Toa, Angriff!" Sofort sprangen 9 Toa mit verbesserten Waffen und Rüstungen von der Decke und schlugen die Überraschten Skrall nieder. Von den Nuva-Toa begleitet, drangen die 3 Toa immer tiefer in die Festung vor. Irgendwann kamen sie an einen Raum mit der Aufschrift: Kontrollraum. Das musste der Raum sein, von dem aus Tumahr die Sicherheitssysteme dieser Festung kontrollierte. Dort konnten sie ihn mit der Kammeraüberwachung ausfindig machen. Sie stießen die Tür auf und wurden sofort von einigen Skrall festgehalten. Vor ihnen baute sich Tumahr in seiner vollen Größe auf. Er trug ein Medaillon um den Hals: "Hallo. Ich hatte gehofft, ihr würdet mich in meinem kleinen Imperium besuchen kommen. Ihr seid nur durch Zufall hier auf diesem Planeten runtergekommen, aber jetzt habt ihr meine Kommandozentrale gefunden. Von hier aus kontrolliere ich das Skrallimperium und noch mehr. Die Dorfbewohner waren nie eine Bedrohung und zu meiner Überraschung hat sich deine (Ex-)Frau nie darum bemüht, ihnen klar zu machen, was wir tun und wer wir sind. Bis vor kurzem jedenfalls. So, jetzt wisst ihr, worum es geht. Aber beantwortet mir eine Frage: Ihr wart 12, warum seid ihr jetzt nur 3 und wo sind die anderen 9?" Er griff sich Skorpi. "Wenn sie mich so direkt fragen, dann weiß ich das überhaupt nicht.", sagte dieser. Tumahr ging weiter zu Matoro. "Fahr zur Hölle.", sagte Matoro und griff Tumahr an. Maximus warf die Skrall um, die ihn festhielten und half Matoro. "Wie es aussieht, habe ich mal wieder die ganze Arbeit am Hals.", meinte Skorpi und stürzte sich mit einem Schrei auf die anderen Skrall. In diesem Moment sprangen die Nuva-Toa wie aus dem Nichts von der Decke und die Skrall waren schnell besiegt. inzwischen hatten 60 Skrall die beiden anderen Toa attackiert und Tumahr war durch einen Tunnel geflohen. Die Nuva-Toa übernahmen den Kampf. Jetzt galt es, schneller zu sein, als Tumahr. Akt 11 Vor der Festung stieg Tumahr in einen kleinen Speeder und floh. Maximus stieg in einen anderen, der aber nur sehr schwer hochkam, da Maximus so groß und muskulös war. Skorpi und Matoro nahmen sich jeweils einen und verfolgten Tumahr. Die Verfolgung durch die Schluchten nahm kein Ende. Tumahr hatte sich seinen Fluchtweg gut ausgesucht. Doch irgendwann erwischte Matoro das Heck von Tumahrs Speeder mit einem Schuss. Dieser musste landen. Skorpi und Matoro sprangen aus ihren Speedern und nahmen den Kampf mit Tumahr auf. Doch schon bald mussten sie merken, dass die Skrall diesen Planeten wirklich beherrschten, denn 4 von ihnen griffen in den Kampf ein und Tumahr konnte wieder fliehen. Doch die beiden Toa wurden mit den Skrall sehr schnell fertig. Dann rannten sie Tumahr hinterher. Als sie ihn gestellt hatten, sprang eine ganze Skrallarmee aus den Büschen. Plötzlich hörten sie eine Stimme: "Nuva-Toa, Angriff" Sofort sprangen 200 Nuva-Toa vom Himmel und bekämpften die Skrall. Jetzt konnten Matoro und Skorpi weiter Tumahr verfolgen. Akt 12 Matoro hieb wie wild auf Tumahr ein. Skorpi kam gerade wieder zu sich. Tumahr hatte ihn in eine Ecke getreten. Er war schlau, dieser Tumahr. Wollte es immer nur mit einem auf einmal aufnehmen. Und Matoro konnte er leicht besiegen, denn der wurde nur von seinem Hass und seiner Trauer getrieben. Und da passierte es. Tumahr hieb mit seinem Schwert auf Matoros linkes Bein. Dieser schrie auf und ging mit einer tiefen Fleischwunde im getroffenen Oberschenkel zu Boden. Skorpi setzte seine Windkraft eín und wehte Tumahr 3 Meter zurück. Dann stürzte er sich auf Tumahr. Doch der war ein sehr guter Kämpfer und entwaffnete Skorpi schnell. "Das war's. Du hast es nicht geschafft. Wähle deine letzten Worte gut.", sagte Tumahr lachend. Skorpi blickte hinter Tumahr und begann dann zu reden: "Wie wäre es mit: Dreh dich mal um." In diesem Moment hieb eine große Faust auf Tumahr ein und warf ihn gegen einen Baum. Maximus stand auf der Lichtung. Die beiden Riesen hieben aufeinander ein. Es war ein riesiger Kampf der Giganten. Tumahr trat Maximus um und stellte sich über ihn. Er hielt sein Schwert an Maximus'Hals und sagte: "Leb Wo...Ack" Tumahr stolperte zurück und spuckte Blut. Er sah an sich hinunter. Aus seinem Bauch ragte ein Schwert. "Das bringt gar nichts. Ich werde wiederkommen.", röchelte er und fiel um. Hinter ihm stand Matoro, der gerade sein Schwert abtrocknete. Es war Zeit, nach Hause zu gehen. Als sie am Abend ins Dorf kamen, wurde Mathoro beerdigt. Es war eine traurige Zeremonie. Am nächsten Morgen tauchten Schiffe der Raumflotte auf. Die Skrall flohen vom Planeten. Matoro kam aus seinem Zelt, den Verband an seinem linken Unterschenkel, und sah Minara draußen stehen. Er ging zu ihr: "Was wird jetzt aus dir?" "Ich könnte hierbleiben, mich nie wieder verlieben und einsam sterben. Ich könnte aber auch mit dir von hier weggehen und wir könnten neu anfangen..." "Letzteres ist mir deutlich lieber. Rahli wird das verstehen. Scließlich will sie mit einem Krieger hierbleiben." Die Sonne ging auf und Matoro und Minara standen nebeneinander und dachten über Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft nach. Kategorie:Epos